PokeTales
by hammy ham ham
Summary: Folktales of the pokemon world, explaining the who's, what's, when's, where's and why's. Wonder why wurmple evolve the way they do? Or where Umbreon's rings came from? Maybe why Shelder clamp to slowpoke tails? Gather round, and hear this oldwive's tales.
1. Umbreon's Rings

_Gather round children, gather round, for I will tell you a tale of the wolves. A story of greed and treachery, amongst other less than honorable acts. Listen in to hear a story, children._

**WHY UMBREON HAVE THOSE RINGS**

At a time long ago, Umbreon had no rings. They were black from to toe, said to be the night sky turned flesh and blood.

Umbreon prided themselves as much, claiming to have inherited great powers from the sky. They boasted of these great powers, but upon being asked to show them, quickly replied that such talents were too great for mere mortal eyes.

There was one Umbreon that had always boasted wholeheartedly that she could make stars at will. Every time a cloud uncovered new stars, she would claim them to be her work.

Word of this Umbreon's talents spread through the land, and many watched and waited for new stars to appear in the sky. Thousands had heard of this great, powerful being, and gazed at hr 'handiwork'.

However, not all fell for her claims. Flying pokemon strong enough to fly to the moon had returned with tales of the stars being fires hotter and brighter than any being could imagine.

The Umbreon scoffed at such claims, claiming their makers to simply be jealous of her abilities. Those brave enough to step forward were often shunned for speaking against the Umbreon.

However, over time, the Umbreon became worried that too many would realize her lies and band together. As a treatment for this, she banned all who had spoken out from the land, left to fend for themselves in land beyond.

Many creatures, thrown out from their homes, searched for shelter among one another. Their numbers grew, and soon, they totaled a thousand.

Swelling with sureness at their numbers, they came to the legendary embodiment of the skies, ho-oh. They told Ho-oh of the Umbreon's false claims and treachery against them.

Ho-oh listened carefully to the shunned pokemon, observing and recording each piece of information in it's massive memory.

When the tale ended, Ho-oh jumped into the air and flew higher than any pokemon ever had. It reached past the moon, the sun, out all the way to the stars. There, it collected a star from the sky and brought it down to where the Umbreon lived.

Upon reaching the land, Ho-oh accused the Umbreon of lieing to all of the others. The Umbreon through off the claim, saying it to be the product of a clouded mind.

Ho-oh was outraged at the Umbreon's claim that its mind was faulty. In fury, it bright the star to Umbreon, claiming that, if the star was a product of the Umbreon, than the Umbreon could just as easily absorb it back into her body.

The Umbreon knew that she could in no way control the star's flames, but also knew that if she told the truth, she would be shunned away like so many that had accused her.

In hope of a miracle, she dared Ho-oh to send the star at her, awaiting the excruciating pain she knew was sure to come from the star's contact.

With an almighty heave, Ho-oh through the star at the Umbreon, and it hit her square in the chest.

She howled in misery as the star hit her, shattering into eight million pieces. However, this wasn't the end.

She felt like a tongue of white hot flame was encircling her ears, legs and tail, like a red hot poker was being driven into her head.

She screamed all day and into the next night, when finally, she stopped. However, she was not dead, she was very much alive.

Although alive, she was weak. She began pulling herself toward a pond's edge, when she noticed that a mysterious glow was emanating from her body.

Upon seeing herself in the pond, she found that eight golden rings had formed around her legs, tail, ears, and one on her forehead, remnants of the star that had been thrown at her.

To this day, all Umbreon carry these same eight rings, a reminder of what happens to those who lie and boast of what they do not have and can not do.


	2. Of wurmples and Berries

_Gather round children, gather round, for I while tell you a story of indifference, sadness, and gloom. A tale of shunning, desperation, and trickery. The world is full of people unwilling to change and give. This is one of those tales._

**WHY WURMPLE CAN EVOLVE TWO WAYS**

Once a long, long ago, there was a rather large family of wurmple in the Petulburg forest. This family was so immense, that every single wurmple in the entire forest was in it.

These wurmple ate fruits. They adored fruits. They would do what ever they could to get their paws on fruit. They positively loved the fruits in the forest, which is why each and every one spent all their lives eating their precious fruit.

However, there were two fruits they could never reach, the Dingle and Bongle fruit. Every single little wurmple boy and girl dreamed of feasting upon these unreachable fruit, hearing tales of them from their parents.

These fruits grew so high up in the trees that the little wurmple couldn't reach them. Many, many generations of wurmple had tried to discover a way to get their prized fruit, but had never prevailed in getting either.

Now, because they could never reach these fruits, there was much argument over which was better. Half the family proclaimed the Dingle fruit would be the most sweet and succulent, while the other half insisted the Bongle fruit was the most savoring and delectable.

Over time, the two halves separated, each trying to discover a way to reach their coveted fruit. As they spread outside the Petulburg forest, they told other wurmple tales of their respective fruit's wonder and aw.

These other wurmple came to the forest trying to find a way to reach the fruit they had heard about, but simply could not reach them. They joined in the feud, and soon, all the wurmple on Hoenn disputed this almighty feud over the Dingle and Bongle fruits.

One day, one of the wurmple observed a zigzagoon evolved into a linoone. Shocked by such a transformation, it eagerly asked the zigzagoon how to evolve.

The zigzagoon told the wurmple that to evolve, you needed to concentrate all your energy on your muscles, brace your body, and think of a bright light.

The wurmple thanked the zigzagoon, and told all of its friends of how to change. They decided that, the next morning, they would change into something that could get their precious fruit.

Now, these wurmple were very greedy, crafty pokemon. A member of the side trying to get the Bongle fruit overheard the wurmple after the Dingle fruit saying how to change, and quickly told all of his friends how to change.

Now, this wurmple was very cunning, and realized that if they got the Bongle fruit before the others got the Dingle fruit, they could say that the Bongle was the best, unopposed. So, they decided that at that very night, they would change, right before the Dingle-wurmple would!

As soon as the moon came into the sky, all of the wurmple after the Bongle fruit concentrated all of their energy into their muscles and concentrated on the full moon above them. Then, all at once, they all began to glow with all the light of the sun and changed into purple balls now called cascoon, but they didn't know that.

They rejoiced, for in the dark, they could not see that they had lost their limbs, and were now as close to rocks as a bug type could get.

One of the used-to-be wurmples tried to jump for the Bongle fruit, but didn't even make it off the ground. Confused, he tried again, getting the same result.

Word soon spread, and all of the used-to-be-wurmples tried to jump, but could not. Turning toward the used-to-be-wurmple that had spied, they all began to tackle him for his trickery. This lasted long into the night.

As the sun rose the next morning, the wurmple after the Dingle fruit did the same as those of the Bongle group, except they concentrated on the Sun. Suddenly, they all glowed brightly, and became white creatures. Seeing what he had done, the used-to-be-wurmple ran away to where the linoone lived.

However, in the daylight, they saw that they had become white rock-like objects now called Silcoon, but they didn't know that. Angered, they searched out the used-to-be-wurmple that had told them to change, deep anger in their yellow eyes.

Once they found the used-to-be-wurmple with the linoone, they crowded around and questioned the used-to-be-wurmple.

He cried that he didn't know what would happen, and the linoone explained that prior to changing, neither of them had any idea what would happen.

Angry, they tackled the poor used-to-be-wurmple, but soon came back to the forest. They thought that, perhaps, this new form had a new way of movement.

They met the Bongle group's used-to-be-wurmples, and began to argue over how one had copied the other.

"Liar!" "Spy!" "Phony!" and more spread through the forest.

Finally, battle broke out, and all of the white and purple used-to-be-wurmples. They began to ram each other, rolling and hitting each other with their spikes.

The two who battled the most were the purple used-to-be-wurmple who had spied and the white used-to-be-wurmple. Then suddenly, they both began to glow, and turned into flying creatures.

The white used-to-be-wurmple was now a butterfly with many-colored wings and a long, springy mouth. It had large blue eyes, and rather shot arms and legs.

The purple used-to-be-wurmple had transformed into a purple moth with great green wings, red legs, and yellow eyes and antennae.

The two stood in shock, but quickly realized what this meant. The two flew up and got their Dingle and Bongle fruits, and brought them down to taste.

However, little did they know that both fruit tasted awful. They were sour, bitter, and left their mouths drier than a bone.

They choked and began calling water, which was brought to them. They recovered, but, as so often happens with pesky wurmple, they soon began to fight. Not over whether the Dingle and Bongle fruit were better, but over another set of fruit.

It so happens that, now that none of them had their suction feet any more, they couldn't reach the Tinkle and Bingle fruits. Arguments started over which was the best.

So, to this day, wurmple evolve in two different ways to get either to Bongle or the Dingle fuits, and silcoon, cascoon, beautifly, and dustox regret evolving to eat the horrible fruit, as they can no longer get the wonderful Tinkle and Bingle fruit.


	3. Wobbufet's Defense

_Gather 'round, children, to hear a tale, a tale of strength and of triumph, of treachery and wickedness. There is vast good and evil amongst the world, and when they conflict, the impossible becomes the guaranteed._

**WHY WOBBUFFET ALWAYS ATTACK LAST**

Long, long ago, there were two mighty kingdoms to the far East of Johto and the far West of Kanto. The kingdoms reached just that far- they had been growing for hundreds of human years.

Alas, all was not peaceful, not at all- for these kingdoms had been in conflict from their very start, right down to the first kings ever to grace the spectacular mansion in the center of their capitals.

The two were twin brothers, rivals in greatness since they hatched out of their eggs so, so long ago. They were always trying to one-up each other, from birth unto death.

These two war-filled kingdoms were separated from each other by a vast forest of pine, the forest where both had grown before spreading outward.

The forest was inhabited by all of the many pokemon wishing not to have to participate in any of the the brutish battles that seemed to happen constantly, as they almost nearly did.

You see, the battles were not battles of land, nor of sea, or even of sky- these battles were battles of Dark Earth, as they occurred in deep tunnels buried hundreds of feet below the forest. However, they never, never came into the forest itself to fight - it was neutral ground, where bloodshed was banned.

There, they found peace from the rampaging kingdoms, ruled by rampaging cousins, hoping to once and for all prove that their grandfather several generations removed was, in fact, the better creature.

One day, there was an especially terrible battle. Both kingdoms knew that hundreds of the dead would be dotting the borders by dawn the next day, and those in the forest did what they always did. They slipped into their huts, their houses, and even any nearby caves.

But two of them remained- a farm boy swalot, and his best friend, a farm girl kecleon. The two of them had grown tired of the dead they had found across their shared land, as they lived close to the underground tunnel's entrance.

They decided to take a stand, to try and cease the battle, as best they could.

Once word of the terrible battle reached them, they immediately came to the cave, ready to end it, once and for all. They would seal up the tunnel, and the armies inside. The death inside the tunnel would be more peaceful, or so they thought.

However, things, as they tend to do, did not go according to plan. The instant th two entered the tunnel, they were caught in the mad storm of war. Spears, swords, teeth and nails clashed in insane cacophonies.

The two quickly became separated, a dozen or more soldiers creating a barrier between the two. They yelled to each other, but 'twas in vain- soon their shrieks of horror at being attacked joined the thousands of others.

But it was the kecleon girl that screamed loudest, as a dagger was thrust deep into her chest. Soon her blood caked her scales.

Her swalot friend heard her voice, and, in a blaze of fury, shot his way through the many other soldiers. Her reached her as the last bit of her blood was lost, her body becoming limp and lifeless.

As could be expected, he was outraged. He let out a feral roar of pain and misery, and fell down on his arms over her, sacrificing his body to save hers from being molested by the battle.

His skin became tough as the dozens of weapons hit it, but still, he stood. Dribbling of blood from his back burned his eyes, forcing him to close them. Then, a miraculous change took place. His body changed, morphed into something new, something hard. Hid body became blue with bruises, and his mass came to his head and feet, to stabilize himself.

After many hours, the soldiers killed each other, leaving the prone swalot.. or what _was _a swalot. He had changed, not evolved, but changed all the same. As he stood to see just what had occurred, the sight of the blood forever filled his mind. On that day, he vowed to only ever act in defense, never offense- never commit such horrific crimes.

With the last of his strength, he pulled himself and his friend's body out of the cave. Pokemon from the forest watched with horror as they saw her form. Such events were brought to the kings of both kingdoms, who saw what they had done. Such terror they had instilled, such havoc they had wrought. Never again would they wage battle.

But to this day, that new pokemon, and his children, and his children's children, and so on maintain his noble decision- to never attack on offense. To never do as those soldiers had done.

To never harm another creature unless forced to.


End file.
